


The Story of Tonight ☆ A Hamilton Fanfiction

by MadSalty017



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A little more historically accurate, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Nursing, Please Don't Kill Me, Revolutionary War, Slavery, War, i'm trying my best to write this accurately, started because of john laurens's freckles like how are they so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSalty017/pseuds/MadSalty017
Summary: When on a ship to America with her slaver, Phibbah meets a boy named Alex, who convinces her to hide in New York with him. Once she finally relents, he takes her in. Now named Clara, she stays with Alexander until she gets back on her feet (which, spoiler-alert, takes a while). One day, Alex introduces her to a man named John Laurens. Something is different about him though. Can she figure it out before the war steals their relationship?☆☆☆☆☆☆☆Warning: I am not black, and have never been a slave. If I get something wrong, PLEASE let me know. I want to be as accurate as I can be, and I know that despite my extensive research that I can still get some things wrong. I will not be upset if you reach out to me regarding something in my story that may be wrong.Also, this story is mature because of cursing, alcohol drinking, kissing, and abuse from a slaver. No explicit sex cuz, to be honest, that makes me uncomfortable so it ain't happening. Love y'all though
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. i. The Basics

**Phibbah Rose/Clarrisa Howe**   
_Zendaya Coleman_

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**John Laurens**   
_Anthony Ramos_

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Alexander Hamilton**   
_Lin-Manuel Miranda_

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Marquis de Lafayette/Thomas Jefferson**   
_Daveed Diggs_

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Hercules Mulligan/James Madison**   
_Okieriete Onaodowan_

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

 **Eliza Schuyler**  
Phillipa Soo

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Aaron Burr**   
_Leslie Odom Jr._

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**George Washington**   
_Christopher Jackson_

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸ _  
_

☆ **Playlist** ☆

The Ghost Of You  
 _My Chemical Romance_

Human  
 _Christina Perri_

Start Over  
 _Imagine Dragons_

Just A Girl  
 _No Doubt_

Tomorrow  
 _Set It Off_

**...and more on the _The Story of Tonight_ official playlist on Spotify!**


	2. Index + Encyclopedia

**This will be updated as chapters come out, so be on the lookout for new terms and chapter names!**

╓═══════☆═══════╖

_INDEX_

╙═══════☆═══════╜

 _i_ \- _The Basics_  
 _ii- Index and Encyclopedia_

1- The Journey Begins  
2- ???  
3- ???  
4- ???  
5- ???  
6- ???  
7- ???  
8- ???  
9- ???  
10- ???  
11- ???  
12- ???  
13- ???  
14- ???  
15- ???  
16- ???  
17- ???  
18- ???  
19- ???  
20- ???  
21- ???  
22- ???  
23- ???  
24- ???  
25- ???  
26- ???  
27- ???  
28- ???  
29- ???  
30- ???  
31- ???  
32- ???  
33- ???  
34- ???  
35- ???  
36- ???  
37- ???  
38- ???  
39- ???  
40- ???

╓═══════☆═══════╖

_ENCYCLOPEDIA_

╙═══════☆═══════╜

 _ **Characters**_  
 **Daniel Rose-** Side Character. Soldier of the British Army  
 **Phibbah Rose-** Main Character. Slave to Daniel Rose. Played by _Zandaya Coleman_  
  


** _Encyclopedia_ **   
  
  


**_A Warning  
_** I am not black, and have never been a slave. If I get something wrong, PLEASE let me know. I want to be as accurate as I can be, and I know that despite my extensive research that I can still get some things wrong. I will not be upset if you reach out to me regarding something in my story that may be wrong.

Also, this story is mature because of cursing, alcohol drinking, kissing, and abuse from a slaver. No explicit sex cuz, to be honest, that makes me uncomfortable so it ain't happening. Love y'all though


	3. 1. The Journey Begins

\---☆---

1772 

\---☆---

The air sent shivers down my spine as I got dressed that day. Abigail stood next to me, also clothing herself. I made sure to pull on my thicker skirt over my shift and stay. Hopefully, I could get most of my clothes into the bag that Daniel provided me and Abigail.

"Phibbah, do you think Mr. Daniel will allow us to stay together?" Abigail asked quietly as she tied her pocket on.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I know he talked about getting rid of some of the slaves at the stop in New York, but I don't know who." I pulled my pocket up, tying it around my waist.

Abigail looked up from her spot near the window, "You think John will be let go?"

I gulped, "With the leg injury? More than likely." 

It didn't take that long for us to finish packing. Arge came to pick up our bags and placed them on the back of the carriage.

I noticed Lily running up to me, "Rose! Rose! Are you excited for the boat ride?"

I knelt to her height, "Of course!"

Lily grinned, holding a doll in her hand, "Daddy said that I could bring my books. I'm gonna read all of them on the way there!"

I smiled, "I'm sure you will, it'll take us nearly two months to get to Britain!"

Lily's eyes widened, " _Two months?_ "

"That's what I heard," I said, standing again. "Come on, let's go get in the carriage."

Lily ran off, pulling her little doll behind her in the wind. I smiled, wiping my hands off on my apron. I felt a clap on my back and turned to see Mr. Daniel standing there.

I straightened up and looked down, "Sir."

"Have you gotten everything packed?" He asked, gripping onto my shoulder. Something told me that he wouldn't let me run back to grab anything.

"Of course."

"Good. Let's get in the carriage then." Mr. Daniel walked off, wrapping his hands behind his back. I followed along silently, unsure of what to do. I climbed into the carriage and sat next to Lily, who continued to play with her doll as the carriage took off. I knew that everyone else would be along soon too. Hopefully.

\---☆---

I held my stomach as the waves rocked beneath the boat. My head seemed to be stuffed with cotton, and I could feel puke rise in my throat repeatedly.

The sky held the stars of the night. I could see lights in the distance, but they were faint. Everyone slept below, thankfully. It would be embarrassing if someone came up and saw me puking for the umpteenth time that night.

I leaned over the edge and puked, wiping my mouth on the apron I had laid over the edge of the boat. "Ugh."

"Rough night?" I heard. I turned my head to see a man standing there, book in hand. 

I quickly turned around and kept my head down, not saying anything.

"You're a slave, aren't you?" The man asked.

I briefly looked up, nodded, then looked back down.

Footsteps echoed over the ship as he approached, "My name is Alexander. What's your name?"

I gulped, looking up. He loomed over me a bit, and I pressed further back. "Rose."

"That doesn't seem right. What's your real name?" Alexander asked, looking into my eyes.

Why were my cheeks heating up? "Phibbah." My stomach churned uneasily again, but this time I didn't know if it had been caused by the boat or by Alexander standing over me. 

"Phibbah. That's a beautiful name. Do you know how to read?"He finally stepped back, allowing me to breathe for just a brief moment.

"I'm not allowed," I explained. Didn't he know the rules? 

"Well, let me read to you. That may ease your stomach," Alexander said, sitting down next to me. "This is called _Clarissa._ Should last us through the journey." 

"Through the journey?" I asked, sitting next to him and tucking my legs underneath me.

"Well, yes. I'm going to read to you every night until you can read too," Alexander said with a grin. 

Again, my cheeks heated up, "What if Mr. Daniel finds out?"

Alexander thought for a second, looking at his book. "We'll just have to keep it hidden."

I nodded, looking over his shoulder. I couldn't really recognize any of the symbols on the page, but obviously Alexander could because he started reading.

" _Letter 1, Miss Anna Howe to Miss Clarrisa Harlowe, January 10._

_"I am extremely concerned, my dearest friend, for the disturbances that have happened in your family. I know how it must hurt you to become the subject of the public talk: and yet, upon an occasion so generally known, it is impossible but that whatever relates to a young lady, whose distinguished merits have made her the public care, should engage every body's attention. I long to have the particulars from yourself; and of the usage I am told you receive upon an accident you could not help; and in which, as far as I can learn, the sufferer was the aggressor."_

We continued like that throughout the night, Alexander pointing out little words to me and helping me sound them out. These were the written words of the language I spoke! Upon realizing that, I promptly got so excited I nearly caused Alexander to fall over the edge of the boat. 

By the time the sun had just begun to peak over the horizon, we had gotten through 3 of the letters. The sick feeling in my stomach had nearly disappeared, and I openly yawned for what must have been the tenth time in twenty minutes.

"Let's get you back where you're supposed to be," Alexander said, standing. I stood as well, taking his hand. I hadn't changed out of yesterday's clothes, which ended up being a good thing. I walked with Alexander for a brief moment before disappearing below the main deck. Lily's room was the last one on the right, and I needed to be in there to help her get dressed for the day.

I ducked into the room, shutting the door quietly. Lily shifted, but didn't wake. I let out a sigh of relief, sitting on the chair in the corner. 


End file.
